


The Dark Side of The Valley

by RetroRoy199X



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, Dark Past, Disco, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, LARPing, Manga & Anime, Roanoke Valley, Tragedy/Comedy, Vampires, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroRoy199X/pseuds/RetroRoy199X
Summary: Roanoke, Virginia.The year is 2010 and a new era has begun. The Roanoke Valley was once a stronghold for the Sabbat, ruled by the feared vampire known as Mac. A few years ago, Mac and all the other Kindred in Roanoke mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Now the entire domain is up for grabs with the Camarilla, Sabbat, and Independents all clamoring for control of the Star City.However, the Roanoke Valley has a lot of dark secrets and nothing is as it seems...





	The Dark Side of The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> This is an "Alternate Universe" based on the Classic World of Darkness by White Wolf Publishing and it explicitly discards the metaplot of the later editions. In other words, Revised Edition and the new 5th Edition of Vampire are NOT canon in this story. Neither are "Demon: The Fallen" or "Kindred of the East".
> 
> However, the fan-made game "Senshi: The Merchandising" IS canon to this story, as are Mage, Werewolf, and Changeling. I'll post a link to some info about Senshi: The Merchandising below
> 
> http://www.maison-otaku.net/~rhea/senshi.html
> 
> Dedicated to Matt, Boo, Jon, Camilo, Sammy, and all the countless others who were part of the old Vampire LARP's that this story is inspired by and partially based on. You guys helped me get through a very rough time in my life and I'm still thankful for it all these years later.

_"A thankful heart is not only the greatest virtue, but the parent of all other virtues."_

-Cicero

_"We're going to Hell in a Dodge Viper!"_

_-_Tim Wilson

\-----------

**Roanoke, Virginia**

**Late February, 2010**

February 26, 1960.

That was the day that Samson Greybeard died, fifty years ago right down to the date. Fuck, had it really been that long? Samson Greybeard couldn't really believe it himself, but it was true whether he liked it or not. Half a century had passed since he suffered the Embrace and a lot of things had changed since then. He was now far away from his mortal past and just as far away from his old home in Brooklyn. The Camarilla Elders had sent him down south for a reason, and he was going to fulfill his obligations to them. It was his solemn duty and he owed it to the Camarilla for giving him a purpose in death, just as the United States Army and later on the Corleone Crime Family had given him a purpose in life.

Samson himself was a tall and stocky man of pale complexion with black hair and dull glassy green eyes that were gaunt both from his undead state and from being so emotionally and mentally weary. After all, he had traveled for two days, hidden in a crate aboard a freight train headed to Roanoke and finally disembarked at the rail yards close to Downtown Roanoke, which was where he needed to be. Brushing the dust off his black suede jacket and light gray bowling shirt, the Brujah foot soldier looked up at the sky, looking at a full moon and the large light-up neon star that sat atop Mill Mountain. 

"Wow. So Mister UVA wasn't bullshitting after all? This really is the Star City of the South! I guess I owe the good professor an apology." he muttered under his breath as he pulled out the card from the pocket of his dingy cheap suede jacket. On it was some information he had written down before he left for Roanoke. Samson wanted to make sure he had the name and location of the meeting place written down and the name of who he was supposed to meet. According to his direct superiors up north, he was looking for an esteemed member of his organization from Washington DC, a woman by the name of Toni Vega over by a place called Center In The Square, right in the heart of the city's downtown area.

Walking quietly across the street and cutting through the back parking lot of some coffee shop, he found himself right on the street that the rendezvous point was at. Looking both ways to get a sense of direction, he found where he needed to go quite easily and it was within a very short walking distance. Casually strolling down the sidewalk, Samson zoned in on the front entrance of Center In The Square and he narrowly avoided getting hit by what had to have been the most tacky pimpmobile he had ever seen. The car was a 1979 Lincoln Town Car painted jet black with gaudy silver trim. The car had whitewall tires, silver spinner rims that were encrusted with emeralds and jade, super fly headlights, a solid platinum Hatsune Miku hood ornament, a green-tinted windshield with a miniature disco ball dangling from the rear view mirror, bouncing hydraulics, a fuck ton of Evangelion stickers, bright green under-glow lights, and a loud stereo system that was playing disco music at an obnoxious volume, and by the tingling in his veins, Samson could tell that this car also had a Flux Capacitator complete with the 1.21 Gigawatts of weapons-grade plutonium required to power it.

_"I don't know what kind of person would drive a car THAT tacky, but what I do know is that the Disco Duck who can afford a car like that has more dough than Sara Lee and definitely has way more dollars than they have sense."_ Samson thought to himself as he passed by the car and entered the front lobby of Center In The Square. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small group of people gathered over by the elevators. Checking the small picture he had in the pocket where he also kept his card, he then realized that one of these people was Miss Vega, and she had brought two friends with her. One seemed to be a very tall and burly man while the other was a frail Asian woman who appeared to be in her early twenties and was clad in stereotypical Goth apparel, and she looked very familiar...no, it couldn't be. Was Yuki part of Vega's crew? Samson hadn't seen her in decades. What was her role on this mission?

"Um, I'm looking for a Ms. Toni Vega?"

A blonde woman in business attire immediately turned to Samson and firmly replied.

"Who are you? State your business."

"Name's Samson Greybeard. Gentleman Thug! My supervisors had me sent here from New York on business. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Well, it's good to see that you made it here safely, Mr. Greybeard. As you can see, I've brought some compatriots of my own. To my right is Mr. Ericsson, my personal bodyguard and second-in-command. To my left is Miss Motomura, who has told me all about you. She is here as an expert on the paranormal and the occult and I am sure she will be a valuable asset in our business ventures here in Roanoke."

"Excellent, ma'am. How might I be of service?"

"We need more security in our endeavors for the time being. Our main competitors used to be the ones who ran this area and they will no doubt want to take back control. Our organization needs enforcers here and that's why they sent you. You're an expert at intimidation and you have combat experience and a military background."

"Alright. I'll help out in any way I can. Now, are there any other personnel in the area?"

"Yes. We'll meet them at a private location, one that is more secure and where we can be more direct in our speaking."

"Good. I gotta admit, I don't like having to talk in all these formalities and euphemisms, y'know?"

"I understand, but it's a necessary precaution. Especially in a place like this."

Suddenly, the Goth girl heard a buzz from her cell phone and immediately checked it.

"Guys, our ride's here. Let's head on out. And Samson, let me say that I'm so glad to see you again after all this time." said the young Goth with a smile on her face.

"Feeling's mutual, Yuki. C'mon, let's go to work!"

The four headed out front to find a stretch limousine waiting for them, ready to take them to the hideout that Vega had arranged. But all was not as it seemed...

None of them had any clue at the moment, but they were being watched from afar and they would soon be followed as well...


End file.
